Perfect
by Becca300
Summary: Oliver meets the new girl in Hogwarts...


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's

* * *

"Who is that?"

"That, my lovely keeper, is Emily. She just transferred here from America."

"Wow."

"Close your mouth, Oliver."

"Shh, she's coming this way."

"Excuse me, umm…"

"Oliver."

"Angelina."

"Hi, can you tell me where the Charms classroom is?"

"Yep, it's on the third floor, 2 doors down on your left."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. If you need anything else, just ask."

She gave me a gorgeous smile as she walked away and Angelina nudged my side.

"I think she likes you."

"Shut up, Ang. How would you know that?"

"Because, out of all the guys in the Great Hall, she walked up to you."

"Us. She walked up to us."

"But she asked you."

"Whatever, Ang. Don't forget about Quidditch practice tonight."

"Right. 5 o'clock."

As I walked to Muggle Studies my mind kept wandering to the girl who knocked the wind out of me with just one smile.

xXx

"Wood. We've had enough. It's been three and a half hours. The next game isn't for 2 months."

"Fine, Katie, that's it everyone. Next practice Friday night: Don't forget!"

"Wood!"

I sighed. "Yes, Angelina?"

"Don't sound so exasperated. I was only going to tell you that there is going to be a pre-holiday ball. It's going to be in 3 weeks. You should ask Emily."

"How about you stay out of my life? That sounds good to me."

"I can't stay out of it if I'm your best friend."

"Who says that you're my best friend?"

"Oh come on, who else would still be able to tolerate you on and off the field?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I tried to act angry, but I knew she was right.

She just gave me a 'oh come on' look.

"Alright, fine. I'll ask her, but if she says no then you will be forced to go with me."

"There is no way I will be going with you because I already have a date. But don't worry she won't say no," she said while walking away.

"How do you know?" I yelled after her.

She called over her shoulder, "Because I'm a girl!"

_Ugh. Women._

xXx

"Oliver!"

I spun around so fast I almost got whiplash.

Emily was jogging towards me.

"Hey Emily! How was your day?"

"It was fabulous. I love Ancient Runes! We didn't have that class in America. It's so exciting!"

"Not my cup of tea, but I've heard the professor is really good."

"Oh, she was wonderful!"

"Good to hear," I hesitated. It was now or never. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh! That sounds lovely! I only got to see the few stores by the apparition point before I came up here. How about we meet at the doors at 10 o'clock?" I nodded. "Wonderful! I'll see you around Oliver!"

She left as Angelina came up beside me.

"Stop drooling, Wood."

"I am not. And how are you always around when these things happen?"

"Because I have this sixth sense about things."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Are you coming to dinner, or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Isn't it shepard's pie tonight?"

"Mmmm, that sounds soooo good."

"I thought you would think that."

"But, what if it isn't? Then you've got my hopes up for nothing and then I will hate you forever and never talk to you again."

"There is a problem with your logic though."

"Oh and what is that," I asked as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"If you stopped talking to me, you wouldn't have anyone else who could put up with you. Except apparently Emily, I don't know why she can, maybe it's because she doesn't know you yet—"

"If you are done bashing me, you would notice we won't have that problem, because it is in fact shepherd's pie tonight."

"Well I'm glad it is because I wouldn't want you to be deprived of my presence."

"Oh, you make me laugh so hard, I can barely contain myself," I said as I spooned some pie onto my plate.

She gave me an amused look and dished some shepherd's pie onto her own plate.

xXx

I was waiting by the doors of the Great Hall.

_Merlin, why am I so nervous?_

**Maybe it's because you are about to go on a date with the most gorgeous girl in school.**

_Shut up. You're making it worse!_

"Hey Oliver!"

I was jolted out of my mind and looked up to see Emily walking towards me.

"Hey Emily, you look great!" She blushed and looked down. "Ready to go?"

"Thank you, and yes. Where are we going?"

"I think we'll go to the Three Broomsticks first for a butterbeer, and then to Honeydukes and Zonko's. Maybe Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop too."

"Sounds fun! Lead the way!"

xXx

When we reached the village I led Emily into the Three Broomsticks.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." _Nothing indeed._

Angelina was sitting near the fire with one of the Weasley twins.

_Great now she will be making fun of me. She did this on purpose, I guarantee it._

"Do you want to sit by that window?" I asked, pointing to the booth furthest away from Angelina.

"Sure. I love looking out the window at people."

"Hey Wood, I'll be right with you."

"Thanks, Madam Rosmerta."

"Who's that?"

"She's the person who owns this place; has for years. She loves to get to know everyone."

"And what does she know you for?"

"I'm the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"That's wicked cool! There aren't many Quidditch teams in America."

"That sucks. Quidditch is my life; I'm being scouted for Puddlemere United."

"I've heard of them! Aren't they leading the league this year?"

_Oh. My. God. She is my soulmate._

"Yeah, actually."

"You are so lucky. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I've been considering being a Healer, but I don't know."

"So, what can I get for you, Wood and…"

"Emily."

"Emily. America, right? I'm going to guess New England?"

"Wow, yeah!"

"Wicked…So what will it be?"

"Two butterbeers please."

"Oi! Two butterbeers, table 4!"

A young girl rushed over with their drinks and set them down, rushing away again.

"Have a good one, Wood; nice meet you Emily."

"You too!"

As Rosmerta walked away, Emily took a sip of her drink.

"That is so delicious."

"Told you," I said as I sipped out of my mug as well.

xXx

"Who knew that there were so many different kinds of candy?" she asked as we walked back to the castle.

I chuckled. "That's what Honeydukes is for."

She giggled, stopping in front of the castle doors. "I had fun today."

"So did I. We should do it again."

"Totally. I'll see you later, Oliver." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started to walk towards the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

I stood there shocked for a second before I came to my senses.

"Emily! Wait," I said running up to her. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Of course! It sounds like fun!"

"Great! I'll see you around!"

She waved as she walked away; I watched her go.

She was one amazing girl.

xXx

"So you asked her to the ball?"

I groaned inwardly. I was just trying to get some homework done in the common room.

"Asked who?"

"Emily, of course."

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face, and I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't know these things. Speaking of, how come I wasn't the first person you told?"

"For your information, I haven't told anyone."

"It's the principle of the thing."

"But I'm not a girl. I don't do those things."

She rolled her eyes. "I should still be the first person you tell."

"I won't forget next time."

"Thank you. It's the least you could do."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Why is that?"

"I do put up with you every day."

"It's like you just want to see my self-esteem plummet every time we talk."

She hit me on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh, please."

"Now. Can you please leave? I am trying to get my homework done."

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

She hit me again.

xXx

_Why am I so bloody nervous! We've been dating for 2 weeks!_

_**Yes, but you've still got a long way to go.**_

_Shut up!_

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Oliver! Let's go! You're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay. How do I look?"

"Dashing, now can we please go?"

I rolled my eyes and followed Angelina out of my room.

"Who is your date by the way, since you refused to tell me up until now?"

"It's Fred, if you must know. And he's meeting me in the front of the Great Hall. Now get a move on!"

"Yes, yes. I'll see you there?" she nodded. "Save a dance for your best friend!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

xXx

When I turned the corner by the Ravenclaw Tower I nearly stopped walking.

She spotted me, giving me a wave and smile.

I smiled back at her as I came up to her.

"You look," I started. I couldn't quite find the right word. "Stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you." She had on a deep blue floor length dress. It was gorgeous.

"Ready to head down?" I finally asked.

"Yup, let's go." I offered her my arm and she slipped her own into the space.

As we walked down, we talked of nothing of importance. I couldn't stop glancing at her. She was too perfect for me.

xXx

When we walked through the Hall doors, Emily gasped.

It truly was amazing how the designs for the room get better and better every time.

"It's so lovely in here," she said.

"Yeah. Where do you want to sit? I see a few of my friends over at that table."

"Sure."

As we walked closer I could see Angelina talking to Fred with Alicia next to her talking to George. When we got to the table, I pulled out the chair and introduced Emily to the rest of them.

"She's way to pretty to be your girlfriend, Wood," said George. This earned him a punch from his date.

"Stop picking on him," Angelina shot back. "I'm the only one who can do that."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Emily who was trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm going to assume that that was a compliment, so thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, the DJ had set up and was playing music.

"Would you like to dance?" I could see Angelina watching me out of the corner of her eye.

Emily nodded and took the hand I offered her.

I guided her onto the floor. "I'm really not much of a dancer."

She laughed. "Fortunately, I've been dancing since I was little, so I'll help you."

Just then, a slow song came on.

"Put your hands on my waist," Emily said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Step left and right, just sway back and forth. This is how you slow dance."

I smiled and looked into her eyes. "How am I doing?"

She looked back into my own eyes. "Perfect."

xXx

"My feet hurt, would you like to take a walk?" I asked.

Emily laughed and nodded and took my hand as I guided her out of the Great Hall, not missing the wink that Angelina gave me when I looked back.

Once we hit the cool air, I took a deep breath, guiding her to the gardens. When we reached a bench and sat down, Emily shivered a bit.

"Would you like my jacket?" I asked while sliding it off my shoulders and onto her own.

She smiled. "Thank you. Not just for the jacket though. You're really great, Oliver. Thank you for helping me settle in here."

I smiled back. "No problem. Thank you for the dance lessons."

Emily laughed and leaned towards me a little. "No problem."

I leaned even more toward her and pressed my lips to her own, relishing the moment when she returned the kiss.

What felt like hours, but must have been minutes, we pulled away to catch our breath. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"That was perfect," she said.

I smiled. "It was."

* * *

Just a little story dedicated to my Oliver obsessed friend. :) Happy Early Birthday!

xoxoBecca300


End file.
